


Summer moved on

by AvaDay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Тебе казалось, что это душное, тяжелое оцепенение растает, как туманная дымка, показывая скрытые до сих пор черты правильной реальности. Реальности, где Баффи жива.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer moved on

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-5.22. Написано в 2006ом году.

Лето уходит, осыпая последние крупицы своего жара в нижнюю чашу песочных часов. Превращается лишь в далекое воспоминание, в странный сон. Но жизнь не уходит вместе с летом. То нереальное, дикое, не нужное никому существование без Баффи не оказывается чьей-то безумной фантазией, наваждением. Тебе казалось, что это душное, тяжелое оцепенение растает, как туманная дымка, показывая скрытые до сих пор черты правильной реальности. Реальности, где Баффи жива. «Лето не считается, - твердила ты каждое утро, заставляя себя подняться с постели.- Осень вернет все на свои места». Но ржавая прохлада не делает чуда. Пожелтевшая трава ничего не меняет. Вы все еще здесь, а Баффи - нет. И в первый день осени ты учишь новую молитву. Она будет правильной. Белый снег обязан все исправить.


End file.
